Tamanu oil, botanical names Calophyllum tacamahaca or Calophyllum inophyllum, may be extracted by a cold pressed method from the tamanu tree whole nut. A typical sample of tamanu oil is dark green in color and contains both free fatty acids and fatty acids such as oleic, palmitic, linoleic, linolenic, and stearic acids. Tamanu oil is reported for use with respect to certain antimicrobial and antibiotic properties. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,825 teaches that Calophyllum inophylloide may be incorporated into a polymeric material to inhibit the growth of microorganisms in close proximity to the polymeric material. Tamanu oil is also reported for use with respect to certain anti-inflammatory and antioxidant properties. Tamanu oil is further reported for use with respect to certain therapeutic properties such as skin repair, scar healing, and tissue regeneration. Controlling tamanu oil concentrations and delivery protocols remains an ongoing area of research and development.